


I don’t expect you to want me even if you are my light

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Jackson is pretty in a dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses it, she’s screaming and attacking an Alpha with a piece of pipe, she knows it’s suicidal but it doesn’t matter because the Alpha had attacked the Lady in Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t expect you to want me even if you are my light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we are again with 15minutes, my deepest apologies. Now my friend let’s call her Zonked-Zombie asked for either a story with female-Stiles Stilinski having a crush on Jackson Whittemore but with a twist and she also wanted there to be something like either rape or an attempted rape…. and that’s all she asked and this is what happened and it’s all her fault because seriously don’t tell me put a twist in it and so this happened…. when will my friends learn to give me more of an idea what they want?

 

The club was crowded and the music was loud and usually this would drive Stiles to leave as soon as her roommate Amy ditched her for her _real_ friends but tonight _she_ was there the lady in red, and Stiles couldn’t bring herself to leave. 

 

Stiles couldn’t take her eyes off of the beautiful lady in red who was dancing so seductively with an equally handsome man, Stiles had ever only seen the pretty red-head who always wore either a red dress or wickedly red pumps and that’s why Stiles called her the Lady in Red. The beautiful pair dancing or rather grinding against one another while the large hands of the handsome male kept exploring the shape of the pretty lady who always whether alone of with a partner danced so very seductively.

 

Of course Stiles knew watching _her_ like this most likely made her a proper creeper. Stiles also knew how useless it was for her to wish she’d been born a guy because even if she had been born a male there was not a snowballs chance in hell that someone so beautiful like the Lady in Red would ever be interested in awkward Stiles Stilinski, and yet at times Stiles would wish she’d been born with a dick because at least if she was born a guy because maybe he’d have the balls to ask her for a dance or even buy her a drink even if she had a dick; however as it was Stiles wasn’t born a male and she didn’t really thing much would change if she had been born a guy, as she’d still be an ugly bug in a world of butterflies, the likes of Stiles Stilinski couldn’t get the likes of the lady in red or guys like Jackson Whittemore no matter how hard she wished it. ****

 

With a sigh Stiles goes back to finishing her drink, like her father she enjoyed her scotch more than she enjoyed what most bartenders considered ladies drinks, then again Stiles’ dad had raised her pretty much like a boy and it was only now in college with some help from Amy that she’d started to experiment with dresses and going as far as growing out her hair all the way down her shoulders, and still Stiles was nowhere near pretty enough to get a girl like the Lady in Red or a guy like Jackson Whittemore with whom she shared a couple of classes and was in the same study group as she was in; it had been a shock to Stiles when on her first day at Oxford he’d walked into the same class she was in and from his expression he too hadn’t expected to see her there, and being the dork she was she’d waved at him and he’d rolled his eyes at her before taking a seat as far from her as possible which had been a downer of epic proportions.

 

Stiles knew she was pathetic as she continued to try and get Jackson to just sit with her in class or to just talk with her a little, a few words here or there, but unlike Stiles Jackson hadn’t changed enough to hang with the likes of Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Stiles downs the rest of her whiskey, the ice still large and whole in the bottom of the glass, Stiles knows to quits with just one drink down her gullet because if she had two her heart would sink to the floor and the negative thoughts would get a hold of her, and the last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the night crying against her pillow to the wee hours of the night. Stiles loved college, she did it was a challenge but she disliked the loneliness of it, and if it hadn’t been for the scholarship she would’ve gone to the same community college as Scott, she would’ve stayed near her father; sure she was friendly with Amy and a couple of other people but she doubted that once they left Oxford and headed into the real world any of them would stay in contact. Stiles did love college, but she missed her friends and her dad, and after foolishly getting excited about seeing Jackson the shine of her life away from home a little less exciting.

 

Stiles pinches the bridge of her nose as she fights the sting of tears that threatened to drop as she thought about her dad and Scott, gaining control of her emotions if be it only a little Stiles sets of to find Amy or one of her friends after all she needed to make sure Amy knew she was leaving, it takes her frustratingly long to finally find Amy who was clearly checking out the tonsils of a fairly pretty woman with purple hair with her own tongue; after all her searching it’s abundantly clear Amy didn’t care whether Stiles had stayed or gone back to their dorm the second she’d walked off with her own group of friends who snicker at how lame Stiles was.

 

Making her way out of the building and down the dark alleyway Stiles checks her phone and sends her dad a message telling him she was leaving the club and relaying the details of the path she was going to take before placing her phone in the pocket of the bright-red jacket when she hears a loud and distressed voice screaming in pure distress.

 

Now Stiles knows she’s petit, tiny, enough so that people had laughed at her when she’d made an attempt at playing lacrosse because she was small, however Stiles’ size had never stopped her from running head first into danger or standing up against bullies and so it shouldn’t surprise her or anyone else when she runs towards the distressed screams. 

 

She runs and doesn’t pause not even when she enters the dark alleyway and sees the pretty lady in red on the ground with the once handsome man on top of her trying to force himself on her, and Stiles the twig screams with bloody rage and runs towards the two figures demanding the man to get off of the pretty lady. Her screams seem to startle the man with burning red eyes and sharp fangs enough to stop moving and just look at Stiles who continues to run towards him and his prey, he begins to growl a warning to her but Stiles doesn’t stop she snatches what looks like a slightly bent piece of pipe. 

 

`Get off of her you sick creep! ´ Stiles haulers and swings the pipe like a baseball bat at the werewolf’s head, but the monster moves back which causes the damsel in distress to hiss with pain and it’s only then that Stiles realizes the Alpha had managed to force himself on and inside her crush and suddenly Stiles feels a newfound fury she hadn’t felt in forever if ever.

 

Stiles swings her weapon of opportunity at the Alpha who is slow in recovering from the shock of having a human coming at him unintimidated by his claws, fangs or glowing red-eyes, she lands a couple of blows at his head and neck before he grabs the pipe and snatches it from her hard enough to hurt her wrist but it doesn’t stop Stiles from continuing to assault the rapist, she knows he manages to take a swipe at her before she lands a hard and deliberate punch at his throat but she doesn’t stop to think about the sting or rather a burn that starts from below her right breast down to her left hip, she doesn’t think about the stickiness that spreads beneath her clothes instead she throws herself on top of the Alpha that had dropped to the ground grasping at his throat while struggling to breathe; Stiles grabs a piece of what had been a bottle and holds it against the now limp dick ready to cut it off but before she’s able to do so she’s being dragged off of the Alpha, she screams her protests but the person who’s got her wrapped up tightly in their arms because she needs to make sure this bastard doesn’t hurt another person ever again. 

 

`Stiles! Fuck, stop.´ a familiar voice tells her but at that moment when she was all riled-up she wouldn’t have recognized her own dad’s voice, all she knows is that she has to finish the job; she has to make sure that not another rapist gets to walk away with his dick unharmed, she screams and kicks for freedom. 

 

`Let me go!´ Stiles screams like she was the banshee of Scott’s little pack but if anything her fight for freedom causes the arms to tighten around her while creating more distance between her and the Alpha that is still not getting enough air in his lunges to recover, `Let me GO!´ 

 

She’s not getting freed no matter how much she fights and it frustrates her to tears that she’s stuck and unable to do anything. Her trapped state causes her to breakdown crying because she’s not done with the asshole.

 

`Stiles. Stiles. It’s okay, you’re okay.´ the voice tells her, `I’ve got you, okay, I’ve got you.´

 

Stiles shakes her head and tries to escape the hold when it grows a little less binding but this person that had stopped her from castrating the Alpha, pulls her into a hug and just hugs her tightly whispering soothing words into her ear while slowly moving her out of the alleyway, it’s only when she hears a car door opening in the distance that she panics because the Lady in Red could still be in danger. Realizing that she’d left be it against her will the pretty lady in possible danger has Stiles pulling away from who some might consider her rescuer, but who in her opinion was an idiot.

 

`I – I need – she could be in danger – I need to make sure she’s alright.´ Stiles says and sways, and she’s touches her stomach because there’s a strange burning ache there and she’s surprised to feel a wet spot, her mind is a complete mess and she feels unhinged and everything is moving too fast and far too slow at the same time, she losing it and she knows it but she doesn’t care because she needs to make sure the woman she’s been drooling after is alright.

 

`She needs help – I need to help her.´ Stiles says and glances down at her own stomach and sees and odd dark spot on her jacket that is now ruined, and Stiles knows Lydia is going to be so mad because it had been a gift from her and now Stiles had ruined it somehow. 

 

`Stiles, look at me, you need to breathe.´ the voice that sounds so familiar and nice says and Stiles turns his attention back to the figure before him a figure that’s wearing the same body and dress as the pretty lady in red except the dress is ruined and the head is all wrong because the head is Jackson Whittemore’s but it’s Jackson’s face with make-up and false-eyelashes.

 

`J-Jackson? W-what – why are you here?´ Stiles asks while feeling oddly lightheaded, Jackson looks pale and worried and he’s opening the passenger side door of his ridiculously flashy sports car, `W-w-why are you in a dress?´ there’s annoyed huff from the werewolf but there’s a spread of a blush on the tips of his ears and on his cheeks and Stiles brain maybe swirling out of control at the moment but she’s still able to put two and two together.

 

`You’re her.´ Stiles says in disbelief and trying to blink away the dark spots that are swimming around her vision, `Oh my God, you’re the lady in red.´ Stiles raises her hand ready slap herself for being such a sad idiot who crushes on the one and same person, but her hand pauses right in front of her face and she feels dizzy as she realizes her hand is covered in blood, now Stiles has  never been good with seeing blood, even her own monthly bleed has caused her to faint once or twice a month which is frankly embracing. 

 

`Stiles?´ Jackson sounds worried and Stiles is frankly worried too and she wants to say something but then a darkness starts to sneak in and over her and all she gets out is what she thinks is Jackson’s name before everything goes dark. 

 

~*~

 

`No more drinking for me, ´ Stiles groans as she begins to wake-up, her head hurts and there’s an unpleasant sting on her abdomen and her hand is throbbing painfully from her wrist to her fingertips, she knows she had gone out with Amy and so she knows she had a drink maybe two or more, and she swears she will never drink again not even a glass of wine. 

 

`I don’t think it’s the drinking that’s the problem Stilinski.´ she hears a familiar voice say just as a cold compress is placed on her forehead and she can’t help the moan that escapes her as it honestly feels like a little bit of heaven has come down on her aching head to give her some much needed mercy.

 

`No? ´ Stiles asks slowly opening her eyes and she’s surprised to see Jackson Whittemore there with her in an unfamiliar room, alone.

 

`It’s the whole stupid idea of going against an Alpha armed with nothing more than a steal pipe and a broken bottle.´ Jackson tells her voice still soft but there’s something bitter, his no longer wearing make-up or a dress he’s wearing a tank-top and sweatpants and Stiles thinks she’s never seen anyone as beautiful as Jackson Whittemore. 

 

Slowly the pieces begin to fit and Stiles groans a little bit at the thought that she’d been crushing on Jackson in both male and feminine form. She was pathetic and she knew it. 

 

`Here,´ Jackson says softly and helps to support her head while bringing a straw to her chapped lips, `you need to drink this, you lost a lot of blood.´ Stiles does as she’s told, recognizing the disgusting liquid Deaton had made for her more than once during times when she’d lost enough blood to make her weak in the knees. Jackson chuckles a little as she grimaces and says softly, `Disgusting?´ and Stiles nods as she stops drinking, he’s surprisingly gentle with her lowering her head back onto the pillow and placing the cold compress back on her forehead. 

 

`A-are you okay?´ Stiles asks as pleased to find that speaking was no longer a source of pain for her, Jackson pauses what he’d been about to do and looks down at her as if searching for something in her eyes.

 

`I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you faster.´ Stiles tells him and she is sorry, so much so that it hurts her heart and she feels unworthy of his attention suddenly as he continues to stare down at her, looking for something which Stiles hopes isn’t going to give him more ammunition to mock her with, when he stays silent Stiles wonders if he’s worried about her telling everyone about this other side to his persona and she swears she would never tell anyone not even under the pain of torture.

 

`I would understand if you did,´ Jackson says with a frown, and Stiles has no idea what he’s talking about until he laughs and says, `You really need to stop thinking out loud Stilinski, it could get you in a lot of trouble.´ Stiles likes the sound of Jackson laughing, she’s always liked his genuine laughter and smile which was odd considering how he’d tormented her for years, she shouldn’t even like him the way she did but Stiles was hardly the sanest person in a world of lunatics. 

 

`But you _are_ alright right?´ Stiles asks after a moment of silence, she can’t relax until she knows he’s alright, and there’s that odd look in his eyes again that makes her feel uncomfortable; it’s like he’s trying to see her soul or something else much deeper that is very private to her, and it’s something so strange considering how Jackson had barely seen her during all of the years she’d known he existed which was since the two of them were in diapers. 

 

`You’re the one who got all clawed-up and you’re worried about me?´ Jackson asks with a little tingle disbelief in his voice, Stiles just nods which causes a small smile to rise on his face and his hand moves from her forehead to the top of her and slowly he combs his fingers through her hair and it feels as good as it had done all those years ago when her mother had sat with her and run her fingers through Stiles hair, and the pleasure holds a sad sting to it. 

 

`I’m fine.´ Jackson tells her softly, ` Nothing that hasn’t healed already.´ and Stiles knows it’s true but she’s worried about what scars the assault would leave on his psyche but she’s too tired to say it, `I’ll be fine, don’t worry.´ he tells her and she frowns at that and mumbles as she grows more tired under his gentle touch. 

 

`Oh silly Pooh, I’ll always worry about you .´ and then she hears him gasp and she knows he hadn’t expected her to remember that little Halloween outfit he’d worn at the age of three but she did because at that age she’d loved Winnie the Pooh and frankly still did, and after that little costume he’d worn she’d always given him something Winnie the Pooh related gifts until of course he’d used them to make her look a fool in fifth-grade, `Silly bear.´ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why Winnie the Pooh in there, it just happened, sorry. Oh and I know this is a mess but the time is killing me and I had way too many ideas and far too little time, sorry, oh and if I’d had the time there would’ve been something like Jackson whispering to Stiles before she falls asleep something like, `You’re an odd one Stilinski, I’m glad you haven’t changed. Don’t change.´


End file.
